russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Umagang-Kay-Ganda Weekend
| last_aired = present | preceded_by = Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas | followed_by = | imdb_id = | website = http://www.abs-cbnnews.com/umagangkayganda |location = ABS-CBN Loop Studio Quezon City, Philippines}} Umagang Kay Ganda (Lit. A Beautiful Morning) is a morning show airing in the Philippines on ABS-CBN. The show premiered on June 25, 2007 and airs every weekday mornings from 4:00 to 10:00am. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show is audience interaction and participation. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from Club O (formerly Dish) in the ABS-CBN compound to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live traffic points and regional news. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila. At 6:15 a.m., ABS-CBN regional stations would abruptly cut this program to air local morning programming, which would last for 45 minutes. Each local morning program features local news and features. This are the list of local morning programs produced by the Regional Network Group: * Davao - Maayong Buntag Mindanao * Cebu - Maayong Buntag Kapamilya * Cagayan de Oro - Pamahaw Espesyal * Iloilo - Sikat Ka! Iloilo * General Santos City - Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao * Baguio - Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya * Bacolod - The Morning Show * Dagupan - Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita * Naga - Marhay na Aga Kapamilya Airing history Umagang Kay Ganda premiered on June 25, 2007 at 5:15 am. Original hosts included Edu Manzano, Pinky Webb, Anthony Taberna, Alex Santos, Winnie Cordero, Donita Rose, Zenaida Seva, Ogie Diaz, Kim Atienza, Bernadette Sembrano, and Rica Peralejo. However, Manzano and Diaz left the show a year later as the former was to run for Vice President and be acquired by GMA Network two years later and the latter to concentrate hosting Entertainment Live. In 2009, Ginger Conejero and Atom Araullo separately joined the show, filling the vacancy created by the departure of Manzano and Diaz. On May 11, 2009, Umagang Kay Ganda launched "Boto Mo iPatrol Mo Ako Ang Simula" in preparation on the May 2010 Philippine elections. On October 21, 2009, Kim Atienza left the show to host [[It's Showtime (variety show)|''It's Showtime'' (formerly known as Showtime.)]]In 2010, Andre Felix, Bekimon, and Phoemela Baranda joins the show of being morning show host. The same year, Araullo left the show to concentrate on field reporting On February 7, 2011, Miss Universe 2010 fourth runner-up Venus Raj, Iya Villania and Jeff Tam joined the show, replacing Sembrano, Peralejo, Conejero and Bekimon On August 1, 2011, Bernadette Sembrano replaced Webb, after the former's 6-month hiatus from the showOn January 2012, Bianca Gonzalez replaced Donita Rose, who left the show for joining Professional Chef. Anthony Taberna's Dos Por Dos partner Gerry Baja joined the casts.In 2013, Jorge Cariño joined the show replacing Santos, and Araullo returned after 3 years.On February 10, 2014, Umagang Kay Ganda's timeslot is shortened from 5:00-8:00am to 4:00-10:00am, due to the airing extension of another popular morning program, Kris TV.On October 2, 2015, Bernadette Sembrano cried to bid farewell to the show as the original host of Umagang Kay Ganda, as it moves to be the permanent anchor of TV Patrol, replacing Korina Sanchez. On October 23, 2015, ANC ended its simulcast of the program (which began in 2007) in preparation for the relaunch of the channel. That timeslot would be replaced by Mornings @ ANC beginning October 26, 2015. Hosts Current hosts * Anthony Taberna – (2007–present) * Winnie Cordero – (2007–present) * Atom Araullo – (2009–present) * Ariel Ureta – (2012–present) * Amy Perez-Castillo – (2013–present) * Melai Cantiveros-Francisco – (2014–present) * Robi Domingo – (2015–present) * Myrtle Sarrosa – (2015–present) Former hosts * Bianca Gonzalez – (2012–2014); later at Pinoy Big Brother: All In * Alex Santos – (2007–2013); later at DWIZ 882 * Edu Manzano – (2007–2009) later at GMA and TV5 * Ogie Diaz – (2007–2008) later at Showbiz Inside Report * Kim Atienza – (2007–2009) later at It's Showtime and Matanglawin * Rica Peralejo – (2007–2011) * Ginger Conejero – (2009–2011) * Rico J. Puno – (2011) * Pinky Webb – (2007–2011) later at CNN Philippines * Donita Rose – (2007–2012) later at GMA Network * Phoemela Baranda – (2010–2012) * Venus Raj – (2011–2013) * Iya Villania-Arellano – (2011–2013) later at GMA Network * Doris Bigornia – (2013–2014) * Bernadette Sembrano – (2007–2015) Segments * Umagang Balita: Two-part news bulletin competing the 2 other morning news bulletins including Aksyon sa Umaga (aired on TV5) and Unang Hirit's: Unang Balita (aired on GMA Network). ** 6:00 bulletin featuring national, international, regional, and showbiz news; anchored by Anthony Taberna, Bernadette Sembrano and Jorge Carino. This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show. ** 7:00 bulletin featuring more national, international and regional news. * Showbiz Balita - Entertainment news segment anchored by Amy Perez. * Punto Por Punto - One-on-one segment where Anthony Taberna interviews political personalities. * Umagang Kay Sarap - Recipe of the Day